


Saving Grace

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Devil In The Details [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Lucifer is a Good Big Brother, Lucifer's wings, Protective Lucifer, Sandalphon is an adorable badass, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of his brothers inexplicably falls, it's up to Lucifer to keep him from getting himself killed. Add in angsty archangels and a detective who is oblivious and The Devil has his hands full.</p><p>~An alternate timeline of events set after Leap of Faith, or until I find a way to connect this to Knocking On The Devil's Door.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer emerged from his bedroom. He hummed thinking of the way Raphael had smiled at him. 

From the hallway, silver feathers were the first thing he saw in his living room floor. He sucked in his breath, Raphael and now one of them? What was happening in Heaven?

Lucifer took a deep breath, trying to steel himself for what he was going to see.

He slowly made his through the remainder of the hallway to see a man on his couch. Silver wings bent at odd angels. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady.

Lucifer blinked, deciding against waking him. His palms came together, trying to call one of them down.

The beat of wings sounded as Lucifer opened his eyes to see Amendiel staring at him. His face was grim. 

"Have you decided to return to Hell?"

If Lucifer weren't so preoccupied with the angel on his couch, he'd throttle him.

He gestured to the man on the couch.

"What the hell is happening? Why is Sandalphon on my couch?"

Amendiel glanced him as if he was something trivial. Lucifer's blood boiled, he'd forgotten the look. That look of apathy as if the moment they fell they ceased being family.

"He fell."

Said Amenadiel looking back at him.

"Bullshit, you think I didn't realize that? Why? And why is here? There's a whole Earth why bring him here?"

"If you knew don't waste my time, don't waste Father's time. We didn't bring him to you, he came. As for why? Why don't you ask him?"

Amenadiel turned to leave. Lucifer grabbed his wing, pulling him till he was pinned to the wall. 

"Don't you ever equate your time with Father's."

"I am his favorite Lucifer."

Lucifer snorted,

"Please, if you were his favorite I'd be dead by now. No, your expendable. I will always be his favorite. Always."

Lucifer pushed away from him. Amenadiel stumbled, he turned and glared. His wings flared.

Lucifer only laughed.

"Please, do it. Let's see what happens when I'm on the floor dying. Let's see if you fall and I'm saved."

Amenadiel readied himself to lunge. The man on the sofa uncurled. He groaned softly. 

"I see you're awake Samael."

It felt like a sharp pain pierced his heart. He pushed away from his bar, and strode over to him. 

"Why are you here Sandalphon?"

Amenadiel sighed, Sandalphon looked up at Lucifer.

"I was tired of being beholden to his music. I wanted to create my own, and since he said no. I fell."

Lucifer forced himself not to kill him. He continued,

"It's not like you fell for such a noble cause. You fell because you hated humanity. I fell because I loved music."

"I fell because I loved Father more—"

But Sandalphon wasn't listening. He slowly sat up, his eyes going to Amenadiel who was watching him. Keeping his face perfectly neutral.

"How is he?"

Amenadiel looked away.

"You know I am not at liberty to say."

Sandalphon rolled his eyes. Getting up he stretched his wings and winced.

"Right, Heavenly protocol. Definitely not going to miss that."

The sound of Amenadiel's retreating wings were answer enough.

Lucifer sighed as Sandalphon looked around.

"Why here?"

"Because I missed you Sammy."

Lucifer almost broke then, he instead poured himself a drink. Sandalphon watched in innocent fascination.

"Okay ground rules. Don't leave. I'll be back and for the love of Heaven don't try to fly."

Sandalphon quirked his head, his eyes ever observant.

"I thought you hated heaven Samael."

Lucifer rolled his eyes,

"No, I just — look it's not important. Oh and don't call me Samael. Call me Lucifer."

Sandalphon's eyes lit up. As Lucifer tried to leave as soon as possible.

"Does this mean I can get a new name too?"

"Sure Sand. Just don't leave okay?"

Asked Lucifer looking back at him. He nodded. Lucifer opened the door and then gritted his teeth and turned around.

"Oh and Sandalphon? Pray if you need me. Either name okay? I'll come."

Sandalphon only absentmindedly nodded. His hand running over the piano keys. It hadn't hit him yet. The abrupt silence of The Host. He'd be still hearing the choir, still be hearing Father's voice.

Lucifer closed his door, leaning his back against it. He forced down the rising panic, he had to do something. He couldn't be here when Sandalphon finally felt it. He couldn't relive that, couldn't watch as his baby brother withered in agony on the floor.

His phone rang, and if he didn't know any better he'd say it was a godsend.

"Chloe calling already? What do you need?"

He could hear her trying to fight off her smirk.

"Lucifer, just get to the station. This suspect won't crack."

Lucifer hummed walking to his car.

"Need some devilish assistance?"

She sighed and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt the gravitational shift, the slower pace of time. He sighed and turned. He was alone. His back leaned against the alley wall.

The man appeared. Lucifer rose an eyebrow, this was a surprise.

"Metatron. Come to discuss something little brother?"

If Lucifer wasn't ready, he'd be on the ground. Metatron clutched onto his arm. Lucifer was only vaguely annoyed at how casually he was ruining Parisian Cotton.

"How is he? I can't see him. Brother please."

Lucifer shook him off and began to walk away.

"Lucifer please."

Said Metatron appearing in front of him.

Lucifer side stepped him, not breaking his stride.

"He's my brother Samael."

Lucifer whirled around, his eyes red.

"He's your brother is he? I seem to remember one of you telling me that The Fallen are not family. That we are good as dead to you."

Metatron flinched.

"Sam—"

"It's Lucifer! And save it, I don't want to hear it. I unlike you won't turn my back on my family."

Lucifer turned away, pulling his suit to even out the wrinkles.

"Is that why you turned your back on us? Is that why you act like we are a nothing to you?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed, he turned only to sigh. Metatron had tears in his eyes.

"We might have been harsh to judge you all as not family. But you didn't counter us, you more than happily severed the ties as well."

"Yes I did. We all did, you think we want to be reminded of what we can never see?"

Lucifer sighed, 

"You know nothing will change even if I were to acknowledge it. As Amenadiel has reminded me time and again, I am nothing more than a disappoint. I am not his favorite anymore."

Metatron threw his head back a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

He looked back at Lucifer.

"Luce, Amenadiel is an idiot. There's a reason we all loved you, still love you. I guarantee if you were to bow now Father would open his arms to you."

Lucifer's eyes hardened.

"You seem to forget the part of the story where I'm stubborn."

"Don't you mean prideful?"

Metatron deadpanned.

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

Metatron sighed.

"Look I know you're angry. I know you want nothing more than to nail my wings to your wall."

Lucifer gave him a look, Metatron held up his hand. 

"I also know that you will always keep your word. I know you'll take care of him. And it's probably inevitable but can you keep him innocent a little longer?"

Lucifer snorted and rose an eyebrow.

"Innocent?"

Metatron shook his head, chuckling.

"Not like that. I mean can you keep him from becoming jaded."

Metatron took a step closer, his eyes wide, pleading. He looked like he was about to confess to blasphemy.

"Can you keep him from hating me?"

Lucifer rolled his shoulders. He was really starting to hate being all of his brothers confidante.

He pulled Metatron into a hug. Metatron went rigid slowly relaxing into the embrace. He sobbed quietly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Samael. I can't follow him, he'd kill me. And Heaven will be so lonely, already is so lonely without him."

Lucifer held him tighter, wisely holding his tongue.

"You have our brothers Metty. Gabriel, Raphael, and Michael will be there for you."

Metatron let out another bitter laugh.

"Raphael is broken you saw that. Gabriel is pretending nothing is wrong - besides he has hands full keeping Raphael from more or less giving up. And Michael."

Metatron took a shuddering breath.

"Michael is Michael. He is the Prince of Heaven. He's already discarded him, has replaced his job and destroyed all his things."

Lucifer winced imaging the torn apart instruments - the only thing Sandalphon loved above Father or more likely Metatron.

Lucifer slowly pulled away,

"You are both strong. Father doesn't create weak archangels. Prove him right, show him how nothing will break you both, even distance."

Metatron nodded, taking in a shuddering breath. He stepped away.

"Sorry about the uh suit."

Lucifer shrugged it was replaceable.

"Tell me about Gabriel."

Metatron sighed.

"They're both holding each other up. Raphael still loves him, still loves all The Fallen. And now that Sand is gone, he's a wreck. He just makes me angry. And Gabriel is pretending nothing is wrong, I think if does stop to think about it he'd be inconsolable."

Lucifer nodded. Gabriel has taught Sandalphon his first instrument, they had spent many days making music and thinking up scales. And Raphael, well he could see why Metatron would be angry. Raphael would only remind him of who didn't have.

"How is he a wreck?"

Metatron shrugged, looking around at the alley in mild disgust.

"He's cold, he's trying to distance himself from the younger angels. But then he can be warm and caring. He more or less acts nothing is worth his time - including Gabe."

Lucifer nodded, Metatron shot him a watery smile.

"Well I know you and Raphi used to be close. Try to get him involved again. Distract yourself Metatron that's how I managed. Try to better them."

Metatron nodded a small smile gracing his features. He squeezed Lucifer's hand letting his wings unfurl and take him home.

Time finally started to move again. Lucifer sighed. He rubbed his temples as he came to rejoin Chloe.

"What? Is a murder finally getting to you?"

Lucifer blinked, he didn't really have the energy to play. So he shrugged not really seeing the body before him. All he saw was two tiny silver-winged bundles being handed to Michael and him. His hands clenched. 

If he ever saw Michael again he was going to throttle him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer ran from the car, Chloe at his heels. He burst into the club, taking the stairs down till he reached the wide floor.

Sandalphon lay curled inward just out of reach of the spotlight. His wings folded away. He shook.

Lucifer came to kneel down behind him. He hesitated, settled for humming. 

Slowly the trembling lessened, his voice quivered singing back the chorus. They both sang the end.

Take me to the river (take me to the river)  
(take me to the river, river)

Sandalphon slowly sat up, turning to look at Lucifer.

"This is what you've gone through? This is what it is like? Samael it's so quiet. I can't hear them!"

Sandalphon's voice rose, a note hysteria creeping in. This was what he had been trying to avoid. Lucifer sighed and nodded as pulling Sandalphon into his arms.

"Shh. I'm here now. I'll take care of you. I promise."

Finally Sandalphon calmed down enough to sit down on the couch. He sipped a drink watching as Lucifer pulled Chloe away.

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"My brother, Sandalphon. He fell. I have to take care of him."

"Which doesn't mean you keep me shunned away."

Sandalphon rose, his blue eyes, watching them. He gave a cheeky grin.

"I can be useful. You must have done something to pass the agonizingly slow time."

"Right while that's a wonderful offer, I don't think you're really cut out for the whole police business. Besides I don't think Chloe wants to work with you."

"Right because you're a joy to be around. I bet I can find a lead you haven't."

Chloe giggled.

"I like him. And uh if you're okay. Let's see what you can do."

Sandalphon smiled and took the file from her. His eyes roved over it. Chloe's hands following his fingers as they ran over the words.

"I want to see the witness."

"Why? There was nothing we haven't already got. Besides we already got the lead."

Sandalphon only shook his and smiled.

"Oh Luce. There's so much I still need to teach you. What about it Detective Decker? Can we meet him?"

Chloe sighed and nodded.

They came to the precinct. She watched as Sandalphon glided through. His hand coming and locking the interrogation door.

Lucifer's eyes narrowed as he watched through the glass. His hand resting on the wall lip.

"So, uh is he going to be okay?"

"What?"

"You're brother. Is he going to be okay?"

The yes was on the tip of his tongue it turned to ash as he watched Sandalphon. His hand skimming up the witness' arm. His eyes traveling down his body. Undressing him with his eyes. The free joy glistening from his body.

Lucifer hands tightened around the lip of the wall. He swallowed. He knew it hadn't been music. He knew it hadn't been that simple. Oh Father what had he done?

Sandalphon smiled stepping away. His laugh tinkling like chimes.

Lucifer held his breath finally pulling Sandalphon away.

"When we're you going to tell me?"

Sandalphon rose an eyebrow. His eyes still dancing with joy. 

"You want to do this now? You want to have the discussion of love now, when we have a perpetrator to catch?"

Lucifer's eyes hardened. 

"Brother, —"

"Samael let me clarify. We're not doing this now. I will not let a damned soul taint the earth any longer."

He walked away, his shoulder bumping Chloe's as if they were friends.

Lucifer flounced ahead of them. Sandalphon watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Lucifer took a drink, he leaned on his balcony. 

The wings sounded behind him.

"Why not tell me?"

"Honestly? Do you need to actually ask?"

Lucifer turned his eyes widened.

"Raphael."

He whispered. Placing the drink down, he came to sit across from him. He glanced at the ornate box.

"Present for me?"

Raphael chuckled, and shook his head.

"No. It's the only thing I managed to salvage from Michael's purge."

"What is it?"

Raphael opened his mouth when the door opened. Sandalphon beamed at him, stiffening as he saw Raphael.

"Why are you here? Come tell me to renounce my sins and say it was a "phase"?

Raphael rose.

"Metatron—"

Sandalphon moved, kneeling down on the ground. His hands slowly reaching for the box. Lucifer stood up and peered over the glass table.

A silver flute glistens in the sea of red velvet. Sandalphon's facade crumbles again.

"Meta. He knew how much I loved this. Tell him thank you. Tell him I love him. Tell him—"

Raphael leans down and pulls him close. Sandalphon sobs. He's pleading now, quickly. The enochian words running into Raphael's arm. A plea, a cry, a scream for help. And Lucifer looks away. The tension is too much. This whole situation is too much.

Slowly Raphael gets up, and just as Lucifer predicted Sandalphon lashes out, lightning fast, the sting aiming close, just skimming his heart.

"Yes go Raphael. Go back to your perfect crafted life. Go lie and lie. I will live in freedom. I will live in my sin."

Lucifer hides his smile in his drink, Sandalphon seems to forget Raphael's been doing this dance for far longer. He knows how to give as good as he gets.

Raphael turns, his amber eyes guarded.

"Yes why you are here reveling, I will be home soaking up the joy I was given. I will stand as the songs of our brethren pulse through me. But you don't need to be reminded of them, after all you'll be happy here won't you? With The Devil as your own guide everything should work out. No one has ever been lead astray by him."

Lucifer snorts, Raphael's impassive gaze turns to him. And Lucifer's stops himself from flinching away, Raphael's begging him. Pleading him to keep their baby brother safe.

Lucifer only grins. Setting his drink down, he slings an arm around Sandalphon's shoulders. 

"Don't worry Sandalphon I'll keep you safe. I promised Metatron after all, I wouldn't ever go back on a promise."

Lucifer almost missed the small smile on Raphael's face as he flies away. 

Sandalphon sighs. He takes the flute out, playing a soft tune. 

"We're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. I unlike Raphael will not live my life in a lie, I'll turn away from the light if that's what it takes. But I will never apologize."

Lucifer pulls him closer, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple.

"You're already doing better than I did."

Sandalphon laughed, leaning into his shoulder.

"Well I have an excellent road map of what _not_ to do."

Lucifer jostles him, causing Sandalphon to grin.

"Thank you Sa—Lucifer."

Lucifer sighs, he was so going to regret this.

"You can call me that. Just not out in public."

Sandalphon's lips quirk.

"So not in front of the pesky humans?"

"Yes."

"Done. In exchange for one thing."

"What?"

"I help you and Chloe."

Lucifer sighs and nods.

"Fine."

"Night Sammy."

Lucifer kissed the top of his head in answer. His eyes going to the balcony in time to see sweep of the silver wings. He smiles, it seems Sandalphon has a guardian angel.


End file.
